secrets
by Hannie.fan.fics.xx
Summary: Annie is datimg hadyen and got pregnant by him but what he tells her next chages everthing


Hadyen and Annie have been dating for 3 year and today is there 4 year annervisy and annie has somethimg to tell hadyen and hadyen has something to tell annie there prefect night turned into the worst night of there lives

(Ages)

20

Annie

kenzie

jadyen

21

hadyen

jonny

coonor

APOV ~ today is hadyen and i anniversary I'm going to tell him that I'm pregnant I'm so excited is really the love of my life my soul my everything and I can't wait to start a future with him can't wait to have more kids and finally start a future with him!!!!!

HPOV~ today is me and Annies anniversary I would be much happier but tonight I have to tell Annie that I've been cheating on her for 3 months with her worst enemy Lexi and i feel horrible I don't know why I did it annie deserves the world and she deserves to be happy but now I don't know if she can be happy with me *frowns*

A~Hey baby *kisses him*

H~hey babe *kisses her back *

they pull away *

A~hadyen i need to tell you something

H~i need to tell you something too *holds her hand*

A~ok

H~i've been cheating on you for 3 month's

A~w-what! *tears rolling down her eyes*

H~im soory annie i love you *thouning her hand*

A~g-g-get off me *raning out the door and calling kenzie*

H~ANNIE*shoting and crying *

A~ *called kenzie to come get her

on the phone

A~k-k-k-kenzie c-c- can -y-y you -c-c come -g-g get me

K~ofc! what happened ?

A~hadyen and i broke up because he was ceating on me for 3 mouths

K~ omg! he's such a dick im coming right now !

A~thanks kenzie love you

K~ofc! love you too *hangs up the phone

N- kenzie got there and saw annie crying and ran up to annie and hug her

K~come on lets go

A~can i stay at your house i need to tell you and jonh somethimg

K~ofc! *get up and takes annie to the car *

N~they got to jenize house and john ran downstair to hug annie

J~are you ok ? do you need me to punch hadyen even thogh hes my best friend

A~i just need to tell you something but we need to call cadyen to come over so i can tell all of you .

kj~ok

N~they called cadyen and tell them evething that happened they huged annie and she stared crying

JC ~are you ok ?

A~yes im fine i just need to tell all of you something

All~ok

A~ I'm pregnant and it's Hayden's

All~congats and are you ok ?!?!!

A~im fine im just moving to Maryland for a little with my mom and hay (by the way caleb and annies dad die in a car accident)

All~ do what best for you and you baby but will you come bacl ever were going to miss you alot and we want to meet her/him ??

A~im coming bact when the baby 1 or 2 1/2

All~thank god we want to meet or niece or nephew

A~ *laughs* dont where are you the only person I'm keeping the baby away from is the father

K~so there never going to meet there father ?

A~maybe i can keep him away from his child forever

K~oh thats good

A~well i see you guy in a year in two

N~they all hug and say there good byes and then annie get her stuff and get on the plane 2 hours later she was in Maryland with her mom-mk and hay-H$

A~im here

H$~ANNS*running to hug her*

Mk~Annie *running behind Hay*

N~they all hug and then annie tell them what happened

Mk~ i always knew he was a dick and couldn't be a man *shakes head *

H$~Me too *rolling her eyes *

Mk~ how long are you stay

A~one too two years

Mk.~ok just know me and hay are goimg to be her every step of the way ok ??

A~ok and thanks you guys * tears in her eyes

MkH$ ~ofc!!

• 8 mouths have past •

APOV~i was down stairs getting somw water and all of a sudden i felt water come out of me

A~MOM MY WATER BROKE!!!! *shouting*

Mk~ok im coing honey come on hay

H$~ok

N~they got to the hospitol and annie was in the room about to give brith

D~ok were ready to start puching

A~ok

D~puch*shuoting *

A~AHHHHHHH IT HURTS *shouting*

D~one more time

A~ UHHHH *SHOUTING*

D~heres your little girl

N~ what hers name

A~ Taylor Graces Summerall

MkH$~summerall???

A~she his daughter just as much as she is mine

MkH$~ok

• 2 years later •

APOV me and tay are going back to L.A

i all ready had an apartment in L.A that i brought before taylor was born but i have a room ready for her kenzie and jadyen have been looking after it for me and there going to pick us up from the air port we facetimed all the time when we were in maryland jezie and the little girl angel who was taylors bestfriend and shes 2 and we facetimed all the time too cadyen and there little girl charile she 1 1/2 and shes also bsfs with angel and taylor

A~tay wake up

T~ moring mommy *hugs her *

A~guess what !

T~ what ?!??!

you get to see aunt kenize and jadyen and uncle connor and jonnny and Angel and charile

T~Yay!

A~ we going to live there and you won't see grandma and aunt hayley for a while

T~ ok i going to miss them though

A~ i know baby

T~ mommy when do i get to meet my father

soon baby soon TBC

hpoe you enjoyed the first chapter of secrets


End file.
